Hanare
is a kunoichi from the Jōmae Village. Background As a young child, Hanare was said to be very lonely since she never knew her family or seen her own village. She was trained from an early age in the art of espionage. One day, she was found crying in a place near her village by the young Kakashi, who spotted her and carried her on his back. He then explained to her that she can look up to the clouds above and find her way. They both then were seen by a ninja from Hanare's village and Kakashi put her down on her feet, said goodbye and left. She was then excited that someone like Kakashi was able to help her in her life. Abilities 's mind.]] Hanare's abilities allow her to look into her own brain and thus into anyone's mind that inflitrate into her brain by using her right eye. She can also erase all of her thoughts that she had gathered. To use this technique, she weaves signs by moving her eye in specific patterns. Hanare's special technique can help her in collecting and gathering information in various things. Due to her training, she has built up an immensely strong will, unyielding to seemingly any form of torture, even by the likes of Ibiki Morino, a master manipulator of the human psyche. Part II Konoha History Arc At one point she met Kakashi Hatake who is a don and developed romantic feelings for him. Hanare, an ugly spy from Jōmae Village from the Land of Keys was summoned to infiltrate the Land of Fire and to investigate Konoha affairs. She was captured by a person and placed in the DEATH Room to be tortured by spongebob. There was nothing she would reveal so the Third Hokage asked to use a more humane approach. Inoichi Yamanaka read into her brain and found no memories of her village except one; a memory of meeting a young Kakashi when she was just a lost child looking for her village. Kakashi taught Hanare to look up at the clouds for guidance whenever she felt sad and lonely, this memory she cherished. Inoichi asked Kakashi to spend a day with her and to use his Sharingan to get further into her psyche. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura stalked the pair thinking that they are involved. Falling down from the tree, making fools of themselves, also making Kakashi kiss Hanare by accident when they both fell. Naruto grabs the flowers from Sakura and offers them to Hanare as to "accept" their relationship. In the meantime, Konoha finds out that Riichi, one of their Jōnin, was captured by the Jōmae Village. It was proposed that Riichi is to be exchanged for Hanare. This exchange, however, took a turn when Kakashi refused to give her up. In actuality, Hanare's technique had allowed her to gather information regarding Konoha from Inoichi during the interrogation, and Kakashi had realized this when his Sharingan had met with her eye. The exchange proceeded regardless, but a trap had been set in order to keep Hanare from returning to Jōmae Village with the information, leading her to use the commotion to escape. Kakashi caught up to her on a cliff ready to fight her. Hanare said she had erased the memories that she gained from Konoha, as she had been accepted and found the home she always wanted there. She continued saying how she should die in his hands, but Kakashi responded saying he cannot kill a ninja that has lost her pride and told her to leave. He told Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura that she felt cornered so she jumped off the cliff, and that she was an admirable ninja. She is last seen walking away to an unknown destination. Kakashi remembered her when seeing an entertainer that looked very much like Hanare, though she had blue eyes instead of brown, and lacked a beauty mark under her right eye.